Hair Gel And Snoopy Ties
by Little Lab Rabbit
Summary: A one shot Fic based on Lindsey and Cordy’s five year old daughter


**TITLE: **Hair Gel and Snoopy Ties**  
SERIES: **The Cassie Series

**AUTHOR: **Little Lab Rabbit**  
EMAIL: **-**  
FEEDBACK: **Yes Plwease**  
ARCHIVE/DISTRIBUTION: **Anywhere just ask.  
**SUMMARY: **A one shot Fic based on Lindsey and Cordy's five year old daughter.**  
SPOILERS: **None**  
CONTENT/WARNINGS: -  
RATING: **PG 13**  
DISCLAIMER: **I only own Cassie everyone else belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and all respective parties. **  
NOTE: **An AU where Lindsey and Cordy are married set in whatever season makes sense.

I had this strange urge to write a Lindsey/ Cordy fic and thus Hair Gel and Snoopy Ties was born.

Grammar nuts beware! My beta and I are in a spat (non writer related) so until my original one is back this will be edited by me, who we all know can't spell/use correct grammar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lindsey McDonald had faced some tough cases before but this was the worst.

Cassie stood hands on her hips the stubborn look on her face rivaling her mother's, brown eyes meeting his blue, "It's just not right, in fact it's dictatorial!"

The lawyer sighed, "Sweetie it's not a big deal."

His five year old daughter and her fashion skills.

"Yes it is! That tie does not go with that shirt!" Cassie said before scrambling over to his closet jumping up to grab a Snoopy tie she had given him for his birthday handing it to him, "Much better. Right mommy?"

Cordelia who had been sitting on the bed legs crossed watching the argument between her husband and their daughter with interest just nodded. She was waiting until Cassie need her to put her chocolate brown hair in pig tails until then she watched her husband succumb to Cassie's wheedling.

"Uncle Angel needs fashion help too, mommy said so. So much black makes him all broody like." She said with a giggle.

"Better Cassie?" Lindsey said straightening his tie. Angel would never let him live this down. The vampire wasn't getting along well with the lawyer, even if he tried to hide it and enjoyed every moment of humiliation the lawyer went through.

"Almost." She said running out of the room again.

"That's my little girl," Cordy said with a grin at the worried look her husband had his face, "Aw Linds relax it can't be that bad." She said tugging at his tie leaning into kiss him.

"Don't! You'll mess it up!" Cassandra shrieked rushing between her mom and dad. The couple hopped back and Cassie held up a bottle of hair gel grinning widely when her father groaned.

"No! I will not look like Angel!"

Cordy exchanged glances with Cassie before the five year old launched a full attack, complete with pout-y lips and puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" She said in a soft voice.

"No! I love you kiddo but no way will I put that stuff in my hair." He protested loudly.

Cassie tapped her foot for a minute before smiling again, "Maybe we can reach a deal."

"Nice hair Lindsey," Angel greeted with a smirk when Lindsey walked in Cassie and Cordy in tow into the Hyperion.

"I made a deal with my darling daughter here."

"Uncle Angel look I've got something for you!" Cassie said from atop her daddy's shoulders, "Down please."

Cordy smiled and handed Cassie the bag. Lindsey stood there trying to hide the smirk.

"Promise you'll use it right away." Holding her hands out in front of her, "Promise!"

"I promise." The vampire said solemnly eyeing her parents suspiciously. They were smiling widely, especially Lindsey.

Cassie pulled out and then handed him a bright pink shirt with a smiley face with fangs on the back, waiting for him to pull it on. Angel choked out a thank-you before turning to Cordy,

"I could fire you over this." He hissed, "And you!" He said turning to Lindsey.

"I said I made a deal with Cassie, I'd wear the hair gel if she made sure to give Uncle Angel a present. Now put it on, don't hurt Cassie's feelings."

"Pretty." The little style expert exclaimed when Angel put it on rather reluctantly, "Needs a hat though."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


End file.
